It, Back to Derry
by Petit Dino
Summary: Beverly Marsh rencontre une nouvelle fois la créature horrible qui hante Derry; d'après le roman de Stephen King.


Beverly marchait d'un pas décidé, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire -même dans les situations les plus désobligeantes. Tête haute, épaules effacées et le regard fuyant dans la même direction; l'horizon. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait, une masse drue dont il était difficile de voir au travers. Mais elle n'avait pas son parapluie au dessus de la tête, comme elle s'était apprêté à le faire ce matin en sortant de la maison. Par ailleurs, elle savait parfaitement où il était; sur le crochet de l'entrée, juste celui à gauche des clés. Mais aussi sotte qu'elle était -lunatique serait le mot- Beverly n'y avait pas prêté attention, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se sentait humide comme une éponge, ses courts cheveux semblaient trempés jusqu'aux racines.

Elle remonta Lecky Road sur le rebord de la route -il n'y avait pas de trottoir. Longeant la barrière qui la séparait de la rue en contrebas et laissant traîner sa main le long de la rampe; elle voulait être sûre de ne pas dévier et se retrouver sous l'une des innombrables voitures qui la rasaient de près. De toutes manières elle n'avait pas peur des voitures, plus maintenant, rien ne pouvait plus l'effrayer que… que cette chose… même le fait d'y repenser lui noua la gorge. Comme un étau qui se resserrait sur elle, ou une voix abominable qui lui chuchotait:

Et oui Bev, tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien marré, ça te dirais de recommencer, de faire comme si c'était la première fois? Tu sais dans la salle de bain… je sais que tu t'en rappelle Bev…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains juste au moment où une voiture l'aspergea toute entière. Bev fixa les phares s'éloignant petit à petit pour être persuadée qu'elle était dans la réalité, que ce n'était qu'une voiture et non ce qu'elle s'attendait si bien à voir, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une évidence. Mais il n'en fut rien, du moins elle le pensait. Consciente d'avoir pris le risque de se faire renversée, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la barrière, vidant l'air oppressant de ses poumons à petites bouffées muettes.

Bientôt je serais dans le bus, je pourrais m'asseoir à la place du fond, celle que j'ai l'habitude de prendre parce qu'ainsi j'ai une vue imprenable sur toutes les rangées de sièges. Et je serais tranquille, il y aura des gens à côté de moi et je serais à l'abri de la pluie et… certainement d'autre chose.

Rien que cette pensée accéléra sa démarche, elle se voulait à mille lieux de cette route inondée et sans trottoir. A mille lieux de toutes les horreurs qui grouillaient dans sa tête... grouillaient exactement comme ce bruit dans les tuyaux, tu t'en souviens Bev ?Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne devait pas y penser. Mais les souvenirs submergeaient l'infime raison qui lui restait.

Bev maintenait sa démarche assurée, mais elle se sentait faiblir. Je remonte Jackson street et j'y suis. Explication trop facile, semblait lui chuchoter son subconscient. Un instant elle eut le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver, pas cette fois, que cette route croulante sous ce torrent sera la dernière image qu'elle gardera avant… avant quoi…? Beverly sentit le froid lui tenailler les os, oui, c'était bien l'impression; avec ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient comme une seconde peau. Puis l'eau glacée, l'eau sale qui provenait des flaques de goudron et peut-être la rongeait inexorablement.

Elle discerna l'arrêt, retour fatal à la réalité et elle se força à paraître normale; car même si elle ne se voyait pas, Beverly savait que son expression pouvait faire peur. La pluie tombait tellement en masse drue qu'une brume claire était visible sur le toit de l'arrêt de bus. Une silhouette à côté d'un panneau publicitaire -lequel vantait les mérites de la dernière marque de cigarette en vogue. Une jeune femme, sourire aguicheur et rehaussé de rouge tenait entre ses doigts sa fameuse cigarette, se consumant entre ses lèvres, rongeant muettement ses entrailles. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que ça lui fit; une douleur illusoire réduite à une affiche pour la vendre. Aussi simple et horrible que ça. Elle détestait quand son père fumait. Quand le nuage de nicotine remontait ses narines, la faisant tousser. Mais on dirait qu'il aimait ça, qu'il y prenait un certain plaisir. Puis, l'habitude… il doit ne pas faire attention, c'est tout. Si bien qu'il continuait sans se poser de questions, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait là… non, elle ne devait pas le contredire.

Bev tourna la tête car le regard de la femme semblait devenir plus malicieux, tellement qu'on croirait qu'elle pourrait cligner de l'œil. Le gars à l'arrêt de bus battait du pied, à un rythme régulier, dans une flaque, provoquant un clapotement étrange. Étrange par le fait qu'elle l'entendait d'ici, à une dizaine de mètres. Elle s'efforça de ne pas se poser de questions, ça n'en valait sans doute pas la peine. Puis ces gouttelettes qui, en retombant, résonnaient à en faire vibrer les tympans. Elle n'osa pas avouer la vérité, comme quoi c'était impossible, que le surnaturel refaisait encore surface dans sa vie. Mais Bev était une enfant encore, elle ne faisait pas attention à ces choses là et les balayait aussitôt. Le gars avait sûrement oublié son parapluie à la maison, tous ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau. Elle s'imaginait l'accostant: " Ahah !Toi aussi tu es dans le même pétrin !Toujours pareil! j'oublie à chaque fois de le prendre " Stupide. Elle passerait pour une cruche. Peut-être tenter une autre approche, plus subtile ?

Elle remonta son regard, il fredonnait quelque chose, en accord avec son battement de pied. Sans doute Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' de Lewis, on ne parlait plus que de ça. A moins que ce ne soit cet Eddie Cochran qui a chanté dans le film à l'affiche. Quel nom déjà ? "The Girl can't"… Bev ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la suite. Il se pencha en avant, sur la pointe des pieds, lorgnant à droite pour savoir si le bus allait enfin arriver. A en juger par son physique, il devait faire du sport et ne pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Peut-être l'âge de Bev qui sait ?Il pouvait très bien se trouver aussi dans la même école qu'elle.

Ne cessant de le fixer, elle s'engouffra à l'abri et s'assit sur le petit banc, juste derrière lui. C'était un homme, il voulait rester debout. Bev jetta un coup d'œil à son allure dans l'immense flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas vilaine juste… absente. Comme si elle n'existait pas, que ce n'était pas son corps. Une espèce de fantôme, oui, on pourrait dire ça. Une âme errante. Fixer plus longtemps son image relevait de l'impossible. On dirait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas son regard à elle. Puis aujourd'hui, elle avait tout l'air d'un garçon. Sa salopette trop large, un débardeur tout simple et collé à la peau puis les premiers gotillots qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'entrée; sans compter cette coupe très courte qu'elle avait depuis plus d'un mois. Comment tenter une approche dans ces conditions ?Il se moquerait d'elle. Peut-être en serait-il capable, tout comme Bowers l'autre jour, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène. Elle était assise sur un rebord de pierre, avec deux ou trois copines. Toutes étaient en jupes et ballerines cirées, ce jour là Bev avait cette foutue salopette et toujours la coupe à la garçonne. Quand il était passé devant, il avait fait un clin d'œil à ses copines qui gloussaient de plaisir. Sauf à Beverly. Il s'était arrêté et lui faisait un signe de tête en disant "Alors mec, on drague les gonzesses ?" Elle aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure toute la haine qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Mais elle s'était sentie incapable. Lui, ça l'amusait, elle voyait ses yeux briller d'euphorie de là où elle était. Puis il était parti, entre deux éclats de rire: "Arrête, fais pas cette tête !Mec me tappe pas promis, j'te les laisse !" Ses copines continuaient de glousser, mais plus pour la même raison. Elle était rouge de honte et était partie à son tour, dans la direction opposée.

"Mec", juste trois lettres mais suffisantes pour la blesser à ce point. Puis ça n'arrêtait pas, Bowers avait pris ça pour une habitude. Est ce que des cheveux courts suffisaient à vous changer de sexe ?Inutile de poser cette question, elle avait bien une idée de la réponse. Aussi horrible soit-elle. C'est son père qui a voulu qu'elle ait les cheveux aussi courts, comme un "mec". Il trouvait que "ça lui allait bien" que "c'était plus pratique". Ce genre de futilités. Mais Bev, elle, comptait les jours qu'il lui restait à attendre avant que ça ne repousse. Depuis cette insulte, ce jour là, elle se maudissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son reflet. _Alors, mec, on drague les gonzesses ?Tu me dégoûtes ! Ah !Vas faire ça ailleurs pédé !_ Le gars devant elle avait les mains dans les poches, se balançant d'un air rêveur, espiègle. Son tee-shirt semblait lui coller encore plus à la peau, ça lui dessinait une silhouette plus fine qu'elle ne croyait. Puis le clapotement, elle se disait qu'elle connaissait forcément la chanson, c'était obligé. Il chuchotait l'air, en se concentrant elle pourrait deviner le titre de la chanson. Une voiture passa à toute allure, elle sursauta de stupeur, comme tout à l'heure sur la route. Tant qu'à faire, ce n'était pas une timide, non ?On lui avait souvent répété puis de quoi avait-elle peur en l'abordant ?C'était juste un gars, quelqu'un comme les autres !Comme Ben, Richie ou Bill !Ça lui fera du réconfort de parler un peu, avec toutes ces horreurs qui lui prenaient la tête.

— Hey !C'est pas du Lewis que tu chantes ?

Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Et encore moins le garçon qu'elle fixait depuis un quart d'heure. Sa silhouette était encore plus fine et même féminine. Il enleva sa casquette et une magnifique chevelure blonde en jaillit. Comme dans les publicités, celles où les femmes vantent les mérites du produit en balançant leurs cheveux avec grâce. Le fait est que là, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une fille.

— Du Lewis ?Je n'écoute pas trop...

Sa voix avait perdu tout le grave que Bev percevait dans ses chuchotements. Elle était plus aiguë, même fluette.

— ...je préfère Buddy Holly !

Pour Beverly, le temps s'était arrêté. C'était bien un homme, il n'y a pas plus d'une minute !Elle le jurerait.

— Ça fait; _Everyday it's a-gettin' closer, Goin' faster than a roller coaster…_

Elle claquait des doigts, des doigts de femme. Pas la grande main de tout à l'heure, qu'il mettait dans les poches. Bev se surprit à être restée la bouche ouverte depuis qu'elle l'avait abordé. Elle la referma aussitôt et, sidérée, regardait cette fille qui lui chantait adorablement sa chanson préférée. Tout son corps était crispé mais elle ne pouvait reculer plus sur le petit banc, sinon elle tomberait en arrière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réaliser. S'efforçant de croire qu'elle était en plein mauvais rêve.

— _A-hey, a-hey-hey !Everyday it's a-gettin' faster, Everyone said, go ahead and her._

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de chanter, dansant même sur ce petit rythme entraînant. Elle ne portait pas de robe avant, juste un jean et un tee-shirt. Mais cette robe était bien là, ondulant à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille; rose éclatante avec des volants. Soudain, la voix de Bowers cria dans sa tête; Alors, mec, on drague les gonzesses ?! T'es qu'un pédé d'toutes façons !Tout le monde sait que t'es un mec !Et ouais !Un putain de mec ! Bev hurla et rouvrit les yeux, tremblotants, des ballons flottaient sous l'arrêt de bus. La fille continuait de tourner sur elle-même, riant et lançant des everyday enjoués. Elle tenait dans chaque main des fils avec une dizaine de ballons; rouges, bleus, jaunes, verts. Ces couleurs semblaient être de trop dans ce décor gris. Trop éclatantes pour que cela puisse exister. Ses souliers claquaient sur le bitume et les flaques d'eau, des souliers oranges à pompons bleus.

Quand elle croisa le visage de la jeune fille, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était tartiné de blanc et un sourire rouge sanglant se fendait en un sourire effroyable. Le maquillage d'un clown. Beverly n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, on aurait dit une bombe prête à exploser. Le sourire du clown restait figé, hypnotique avec ses ballons tout droit sortis d'une fête foraine. Elle se crut dans un cliché, plus rien de bougeait sauf ces ballons qui tournaient eux aussi on ne sait par quel prodige. Puis le clown pencha la tête, le sourire restant toujours le même.

— _Salut Bev !Tu veux des ballons ?!J'en ai pleins pleins pleins pleins…_

Bev sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête. Grippe-Sou…

—_ Et oui !Mon nom est Grippe-Sou !Le clown le plus connu du Maine !_

Soudain, il y eut une odeur irrésistible, celle des cacahuètes, pop-corn et hot-dog que l'on se procure dans les fêtes foraines. Bev sourit malgré elle, elle s'imaginait la moutarde couler sur le sandwich et le vendeur le lui donner avec un éclat de rire.

— _Et après tu vas flotter !_

Flotter ?

— _Tu sais bien !Comme notre cher Georgie dans les égouts !Je t'assure qu'il n'attend que ça, que tu le rejoigne !_

Clin d'œil attiseur mais aussi tranchant qu'une lame. Georgie, retrouvé sur le trottoir avec un bras en moins, le sang baignant son ciré jaune. Elle revint à la dure réalité. A ce que Bill lui avait raconté,ce jour-là, dans les Friches. Que son petit frère est allé joué avec son bateau en papier un jour de pluie. Bill l'avait aidé à le fabriquer et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant. Un frisson incontrôlable la secoua tout d'un coup, réalisant que Grippe-Sou la fixait en ce moment même. Bev était incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir sur place, pétrifiée. C'était une évidence telle qu'elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à s'enfuir. Elle redoutait simplement le moment où ça allait venir. Où Ça allait agir.

—_ Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?Je sais bien pourquoi… tu n'es qu'un mec !Un pauvre mec qui drague les filles !Hein, Bev, j'me trompe ?! Les mecs ça ne danse pas !C'est pour les pédés ça !Mais qui es tu entre les deux dis moi ?_

Il tira béatement la langue, découvrant une dentition jaunâtre et aussi acérée que celle d'un rottweiler.

— _AhAhAh ! t'es p't'être les deux à la fois alors ?!_

Le clown éclata de rire, on aurait dit qu'il s'étouffait. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un fil depuis qu'il était apparu, peut-être restera-t-elle figée ?Jusqu'à la mort ? Il se tenait les côtes et s'approcha dangereusement de Beverly, un filet de sang coulant sur le menton, comme de la bave. Traçant un sillon sur son maquillage blanc. Il s'égouttait avec une lenteur abominable, Bev eut envie de vomir.

— _Tu n'es qu'un mec, personne ne dira le contraire !_

Sa voix avait mué en un vrombissement très grave. Il semblait avoir doublé en taille et, d'en bas, sa mâchoire se rapprochait de celle d'un requin. Elle n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi effroyable, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Cet accoutrement grotesque, ces mains gantées identiques à celles de Mickey Mouse. Elle était submergée de son ombre, les palpitations de son cœur couvrant le moindre bruit. Elle crut que Grippe-Sou s'était transformé en statue, tellement son visage n'oscillait pas, comme sur une photo; une couverture de bande dessinée pour ados en manque de sensations. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais pourtant c'était bel et bien là, à quelques centimètres près et c'en était fini d'elle. Fini comme Georgie sur le trottoir, fini comme les autres enfants égorgés. Elle rejoindra la liste, elle va flotter dans les égouts de Derry. Entourée de ballons multicolores et de barbe à papa. Mais pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ?Pourquoi craindre ce qui s'offrait à elle ?Georgie s'amusait peut-être, en ce moment même, avec les autres enfants à entamer tout ce qu'il désirait dans une immense foire !Peut-être était-ce ça qui l'attendait ?Le paradis. Mais malgré cette tentation, Bev savait qu'elle n'allait pas rigoler. Pas du tout. On ne retrouva d'elle qu'un cadavre avec des membres en moins, car ce n'était pas juste un clown qui la fixait, mais un monstre horrible et indescriptible par ce qu'il dégageait. Le filet de sang continuait sa descente, infinie, Bev s'imagina le happer et qu'il descente aussi lentement dans on œsophage. Non !Elle avait envie de crier pour le faire comprendre au monde entier.

— Je suis Beverly !Une fille !Une vraie ! Et toi tu es qui, entre un gars, une blonde et un clown !?

Bev ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable. La peur l'oppressait de tous côtés. Pourtant, le sourire sanglant disparut et le filet rouge s'était immobilisé. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie mais lutta et ne ferma pas les yeux, fixant sans relâche ce regard affreux qui disparaissait petit à petit. Les yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et Bev tomba à la renverse.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était sur le bitume mouillé, sous le même abri de bus mais cette fois-ci, seule. Elle se releva, ankylosée comme si elle avait dormi trois jours. Un bus freina à sa hauteur. C'était le sien. Elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à s'écrouler parterre et faire ce cauchemar. Mais, au moment de monter dans le bus, quelque chose de coloré attira son attention dans le ciel.

Un ballon orange, solitaire, flottait.

Le torrent de pluie ne semblait pas l'atteindre.  
En noir, il y avait inscrit dessus quelques mots:

_T'inquiètes pas, mec, je sens qu'on va bientôt s'revoir !_


End file.
